


Worth A Thousand Words

by JokerGothNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arachnophobia, Dean Has a Fear of Spiders, Giant Spiders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My head now hurts, Spiders, Very very big spider, new neighbour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: One hot new neighbor, one hot summers day and one very large spider... the damsel in distress needs his knight in shining armour





	

It all began one hot day, in the middle of July, not long after Dean’s new (and ridiculously gorgeous) neighbor had moved in next door.

He hadn't properly introduced himself yet to the blue eyed beauty, mainly because he didn't have the guts to. The excuse Dean had given Sam, however, was that he was waiting until a week had passed before talking to him, probably invite him over for dinner. Hopefully. Fingers-crossed. So far, he’d managed to make eye contact, and followed it with a smile. And Dean was a gonner. If he only knew the dude’s name.

Anyway, he’d had the windows and backdoor open for most of the day, to let the cool air in. And then proceeded to hang around the windows, so that he could watch that piece of art now his lawn. And without his shirt on, no less! And just shorts! It should be illegal to have a body that good! Illegal I tell you! How dare he. Holy crap, those arms, those legs, those… those muscles. Ooh. Dean was busy imagining what he could do with that body, not realising for a moment that his crush had noticed him and was now smirking as he looked to the ground.

And that something unholy had crawled into the kitchen.

When Dean finally did notice that the stranger had seen him, he launched himself backwards in embarrassment. How could he be so stupid? Now his neighbor would think Dean was some kind of weirdo, a pervert. And anyway, Dean didn't even know the guy’s name, never mind his sexual orientation. It was a hard life, growing up in denial, until his father's death, when he came out as bisexual. No one particularly minded, except Sam shouted “Fucking finally!”

Yeah. That was a weird day, wasn't day?

But back to the situation at hand - because he was mortified. He could never step outside again. What if blue eyes saw him? He’d never live it down. Ugh, great.

With a huff, Dean trudged down the stairs, and into the kitchen to get a beer or a whiskey. At least he could drown his mistakes and memories, provided that the bastards didn't learn how to swim.

Shit.

He was frozen to the spot. And on today of all days. As stood between Dean and the wide open backdoor, was a spider. A huge spider. About the size of his hand, that's how big it was. So like a normal fully grown man, he did the only rational thing he could - screaming, and  jumping onto a chair next to an open window.

Dean frantically kept an eye on the arachnid, and simultaneously looked for the blue eyed beauty, who was now stood, looking back at Dean in confusion.

“Howdy new neighbor,” Dean shouted with fake happiness, a wave, and a smile, “I know you probably don’t know my name, but you seem pretty nice, so can you please help me and kill the giant spider in my kitchen. I will gift you food.” his voice wavering at the mention of the invader, as he saw it take a step out the corner of his eye.

“Sure. Oh, and my name’s Castiel.”

Thank fuck, his knight in shining armor was coming to rescue the damsel in distress from the dragon. He vaulted over the stone wall (climbed over the fence), crossed the bridge above burning hot lava (walked down the path), and entered the wicked dragon's hidden lair (stepped into Dean's kitchen).

“Oh. I haven't seen one that big for a while. You okay up there?” Cas chuckled, as he looked towards Dean, visibly shaking on the chair.

“Please get rid of it!”

“Alright, alright.”

And to Dean's amazement, Cas just picked it up. Just like that. The huge hairy arachnid, was being moved like a butterfly. So delicate. 

Actually, Dean was more focusing on his neighbor’s hands, and oh, what he would do with them. Such beautiful hands, Dean could almost imagine how soft they felt, how gentle Cas would be with him… and he had to stop thinking before it became obvious he was.

Before Dean even knew it, Cas had disposed of the beast, and was now offering his hand to help Dean off the chair he was still stood on. Graciously, he accepted, and smiled once he was on the ground again.

“Thanks for… dealing with that for me. I'm terrified of spiders, so, yeah, thanks,” Dean stuttered a little when he finally got to look into Castiel's eyes. Such an incredible shade of blue, how could you recreate that?

“It's fine, really. Now, about that reward - how about you take me to dinner?” Cas grinned, and watched as Dean's face went red, and he too, started smiling like the cat who ate the canary.

“Ye-yeah.”

And that, my dear reader, was the beginning of something beautiful. They as a a couple, were the definition of love itself.


End file.
